Family Reunion
by Fields of paper
Summary: The twins start out having a family reunion, but all that changes when a familiar face enters the room! disclaimer: I do NOT own any of CLAMPS work or characters. enjoy!
1. Waiting

Every 10 years, the twins had a family reunion. Or, better yet, their mother planned of course. Kamui _hated _family reunions. Sure, there was great food, and most of the family elders fawned over them (and Kamui loved to be awed over; it made him feel so good) but there was something that bothered him. Their cousins. No, not their older cousins, who were always fun to hang around with, but their younger cousins. Kamui couldn't say that he hated them (His mother would slap the crack out of his behind if he said so) but he just couldn't stand being around them. They would always crawl over him, and bite him and his belongings, and it annoyed constantly. Subaru, on the other hand, loved children. He loved to play with the new born babies. Kamui thought that he was a freak for thinking that these little beasts were cute, but Subaru had told him why.

"Kamui, they're so cute! Just look at them! They have fat faces, and tiny little hands, and- oh! And they're soft spots! I just love they're little soft spots! See? Aren't they adorable?" Kamui took a good, long look at the newest baby, and replied- No. He didn't see the adorable face that his twin saw. What he could see was a little trouble maker that had no respect for anything. Subaru rolled his eyes and took the infant in his arms. He cooed at the little thing and began talking to it in that goo-goo voice.

Kamui still didn't understand Subaru's affections for the little things. But babies weren't the worst part. The toddlers were. Kamui hated the 'terrible twos' stage. They would destroy everything in their path and would cry about it afterward. Their mother, Hokuto, had told him to get used to the idea of having a baby around the house. He had been told this for the past 16 months- his mother was pregnant. He didn't mind the idea of a little _sibling_, but the thought of a child that he saw only once every 10 years was a bother. Plus, out of the entire clan, the twins were the best behaved. It was they're mothers doing. Yes, Kamui loved her dearly, and would do just about anything for her, but when it came to punishment… she was mean. Their mother had a million phrases for whooping's. Of course, they didn't get spanked anymore, but she threatened them to where it looked like they did. She had many phrases, and she used them quite often.

'Boy, I will slap the white off your behind!' or maybe, 'Boy, I'm gonna put my foot up your behind so hard, you'll have toes for teeth.' Or better yet, 'boy, I will slap your name out of the phone book, and call them up and tell 'em I did it!' Kamui thought that they all worked efficiently. The last time he had gotten a beating was a few centauries ago. He couldn't even sit down for a week.

Yes, his mother had her psychotic moments, but the twins still loved her just the same. As the reunion went on, Kamui was forced to hide in the bathroom from the children. Of course, Subaru persuaded him to come out and face his fear. He did, taking small steps so if there was any danger, he could jolt away. At first, there weren't any signs of the children any where. So the lanky teenager came out and walked to the kitchen proudly. As he took a step in the kitchen, a sharp pain raced through his leg. Kamui looked down and saw his little cousin Momo biting into his leg. He yelped in pain and pushed her off. This was a bad idea, especially when dealing with children. The little girl sat on the ground, tears in her eyes. Her expression turned to anger. Subaru came in a few moments earlier with a plate of orderves in his hands. He hid behind Kamui with a fear in his emerald eyes. Kamui walked away and their aunts began to fawn over him.

"Oh, he's so handsome!" and "Hokuto did a good job, didn't she?" or even "Oh, he could make a grown man cry!" Kamui blushed and pushed his way out of the crowd or feathery woman. He then heard a familiar call from the kitchen.

"Kamui-sama, there's some one here to see you!" she called. Kamui walked to the kitchen. Who could it be? The entire family is already here, so who would want to see him at a time like this? He looked up at his mother and then at the person standing next to her. His eyes widened. No. It can't be… How? How did he find them? Kamui gulped and those red tinted glasses stared down at him, along with that sincere smile.

"Hello… Kamui."

"Fuuma…"

-A/N

Muhahahahaha! Hoped you liked it! If you want me to write another chapter, say so in the reviews. Thanks guys, and I hoped you liked it! (Ps, I'm not very good at writing comedies, so don't blame me if they suck…) K+F forever!


	2. Watching

My heart began to thud. My eyes became blurry. My mother smiled her sweet smile, and walked out. My knees became numb. I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear. I couldn't even see. All I could do was think. My heart was constricting into itself.

"Ah, Kamui-sama, it has been awhile. You've grown a bit since Tokyo. Or maybe it's because I'm not wearing those boots; they made me taller. So how are you?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and became angry.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped through my teeth. He still had that same smile plastered on his face. I wanted to wring his neck until his corpse was no more. But I couldn't. My hands wouldn't move. I could feel my face get hot. Was I blushing? No… I've never blushed once in my life. I can't be blushing. I won't blush. I could hear a deep humming in my ears. My head became hotter.

"I'm here because I wanted to see how you were doing. So… this is your house? I take it my brother isn't chasing you anymore? Well… I bet he's trying anyway. Yuuko told me about the price that your family paid so you could stop running from him. It turns out that Seishiro-niisan double crossed me. Hm, I'll have to get him back for that." He said, smiling down at me. That couldn't be the only reason that he was here. He didn't care about me… he didn't care about anyone… I think… I stared at the ground. My head was pounding, just as my veins were pounding, coursing blood into my heart. I swallowed. "Anyways, Kamui-sama, how have you been?" I didn't answer. He had no right to ask me that. "Well… I need a favor. Can I stay here for a few nights? I need to deliver something in this world." He said. I looked up at him.

"No! Go rent a motel or something!" I replied, my eyes watering from how angry I was.

"Heh, well, you see… I don't have any money. Please, Kamui-kun? I really need this." He said, scratching the back of his neck. His eye brows were twisted in an awkward motion. I sighed and looked out the window. It was about to storm. My heart was pounding so loud, I thought it was going to burst. My head was feeling fuzzy.

"…Fine. Just don't say anything to anyone here! I'm in the middle of a family reunion." I pushed the words through my teeth. He smiled and nodded.

"Great, then I should fit in perfectly." He said. I rolled my eyes.

For the rest of the day, I stared at Fuuma, making sure that he wouldn't do anything. My relatives seemed to find him 'charming'. What part of him? Every part, I guess. He would continuously look my way, even though our eyes never seemed to meet. I hated him. I hated him so much, that it wasn't even funny. My mind was on fire at the moments I saw him. Why was I reacting to him like this? I couldn't understand it.

Later that night, at around 11, when my family went home, I went up stairs to my room. Subaru smiled as he walked in my presence.

"Kamui-sama, I'm going to sleep in the living room…" he said. I sat up in a panic.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked, my head was still throbbing. He chuckled- that same chuckle that he only showed around me- and walked down stairs. I followed.

"Because, Kamui-kun, the couch is way too small for Fuuma, and Mother might trip over him in the middle of the night. He's going to sleep on the floor in our room. Okay?" Subaru said. My entire body sulked.

"No! Can't he sleep in the bath tub or something!" I yelled. Subaru shook his head and set up some blankets on the couch for himself. I walked back up stairs, my frame still dulled and gloomed, and I sat on my bed. Fuuma walked in and sat out a sleeping bag for himself. He did it rather fast. I guess that was a small thing to catch up on when you travel worlds like this. I got under the covers and faced the wall. My bed was pressed against the fortification; this way I didn't have to stare at Fuuma. He flicked the lights off. I listened to his breathing, his heart beat, the rain, and his movements. His heart was calming, actually. It had a steady beat. It almost made me fall asleep. When the room was dark enough, I turned over to face Fuuma. He was on the floor, staring at the ceiling. His hair was shining in the dim light, along with his glimmering amber eyes. He looked at me. I blushed. At least he couldn't see it.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." He said. I gave a blunt 'what ever' as he continued to stare at me. "And one more thing, Kamui-san." He said, his gaze unmoving.

"What?" I demanded. He smiled.

"Good night, Kamui." He said. In that moment, he stood up and walked over to me. He leaned down. I thought he was going to hurt me, but I still didn't move. He kissed me on the forehead. My head went light and my vision became blurry. How strange, indeed. I didn't expect this at all.

-A/N

Muhaha, It looks as if I added another chapter after all. But I'm not done yet! I'm working on the next few right now! So please, leave a review and check back often, becaus eI come to this site alot to update. See you in the next chapter (which won't be long) *wink wink*


End file.
